lettre d'Hermione à Viktor Krum 7eme année
by Missy hermione malefoy
Summary: Et si Hermione réalisait quelques années plus tard qu'elle aimait Viktor Krum... Cette histoire est à prendre dans le cadre de la dramione "les serpentard, une espèce très étrange" mais peut se lire de manière indépendante. Cependant vous risquez, hors contexte, de la trouver très étrange


_ Ceci est au départ destiné à ma fic « les serpentard sont une espèce bien étrange » mais j'ai fait le choix de la poster de manière indépendante. Cette lettre vous semblera sûrement étrange ou bizarre voire même totalement totalement OOC mais je dois avouer que c'est le but. En effet, cette lettre a une histoire assez particulière. Si vous voulez échafauder une hypothèse la dessus, essayez !_

_ Quand elle devra apparaître dans ma fic, je vous le signalerez pour que vous vous y référeriez mais cela n'aura lieu que dans un certain nombre de chapitres sans que je saches exactement le nombre..._

_ Bonne lecture_

_**Mon très cher Viktor,**_

Je sais que cela fait extrêmement longtemps que tu n'as pas entendu parler de moi, c'est pour cela que je n'osais pas t'écrire, par peur de ta réaction. Mais cette fois, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps que je me jette à l'eau.

Depuis de nombreux mois, un grand nombre de choses me reviennent en mémoire... Je me souviens de ce costume que tu portais le soir du bal des trois sorciers où j'ai eu la chance d'être ta cavalière. Ce costume, bien qu'il était simple par sa couleur noire, mettait en valeurs tes très beaux yeux. Je te trouvais vraiment beau dans ce costume, je ne sais pas si je ne te l'avais jamais dit. En fait, je ne te l'ai pas dit une fois mais plutôt une bonne dizaine et toi, en retour, tu ne cessais de me complimenter sur ma belle robe bleue pervenche.

Je me souviens aussi de ta réaction quant à la possessivité de Ronald. Je dois dire que j'ai trouvé ta réaction puérile. Je ne comprend pas que tu aies pu croire un seul instant que tu puisses avoir à redouter quelque chose ou quelqu'un et Ron est bien le dernier... Ce soir là, et les autres d'ailleurs, il ne pouvait pas vraiment rivaliser avec toi.

J'avoue ne pas avoir été capable de compter le nombre de danses que j'ai pu t'accorder même si j'ai quand même réservé une partie de mon temps à Harry et Ron car après tout, ils sont mes deux meilleurs amis et je ne pouvais donc en aucun cas les abandonner, d'autant plus qu'ils ne dansaient pas. de ce fait, leurs cavalières les ont laissés. Je sais que cette situation est de leur faute mais je me devais d'agir comme cela... J'ai cependant été très heureuse de danser avec toi même si mon attitude a, à certains moments, pu te laisser penser le contraire. Si c'est le cas, j'en suis vraiment désolé.

Mon attitude a certainement du te déconcerter, ce qui n'était en aucun cas ce que je souhaitais. Tu as certainement dû croire que je te rejetais après cette soirée. Cela a du te dérouter, d'où ton attitude envers moi le reste du temps. Pourtant la réalité est toute autre, ce qui est est source de nombreux regrets pour moi car même si cela était de ma faute, ton éloignement m'a fait beaucoup de mal. Je ne pouvais même pas me confier à Harry et Ron, qui ne m'auraient jamais pardonné ce rapprochement, qui est une « fraternisation avec l'ennemi » selon Ron. Si je leur avais parlé, j'aurais certainement eu droit à un discours moralisateur qui aurait encore une fois prouvé qu'ils n'étaient pas doués pour comprendre les filles. Ils ne risqueraient pas de comprendre ce que moi-même ne comprenait pas à ce moment-là. Un sentiment nouveau m'habitait alors que j'étais avec toi et que je ne ressentais pas avec Harry ou Ron à mes coté.

Aujourd'hui, je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai pu ressentir à ce moment-là. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. C'était tellement évident que je ne comprend pas pourquoi personne ne s'en est pas rendu compte auparavant. Je me souviens que je jetais de nombreux regards vers la table des serpentard, ce que les élèves ont imaginé lié à Malefoy. Non mais, franchement quelle idée! C'était toi que je regardais. J'espère que cette déclaration quelque peu tardive ne te ferras pas peur. Je me permet de la faire ainsi car je pense, j'espère plutôt, que tu ressens la même chose pour moi. J'aimerais vraiment, si tu le veux bien, donner une nouvelle chance à notre histoire qui a été stoppé trop tôt selon moi, elle le mérite vraiment. Pour noël, le nouveau directeur organise un grand bal pour mettre un peu de gaieté dans nos vies devenues bien dures en ce moment : Voldemort, la chute du ministère, la mort de Dumbledore surtout... Je m'étais dit que redémarrer notre histoire lors d'un bal alors qu'elle a été gâchée par un bal serait un pied de nez au passé, d'autant plus que les invités étrangers sont autorisés et même encouragés...

Je tiens donc à te rassurer concernant l'attitude et Harry et de Ronald. Ils sont mes meilleurs amis. Harry est en quelque sorte le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu, même s'il est plus jeune que moi. C'est vrai que son comportement peut parfois s'apparenter à de la jalousie, d'où la confusion, mais ce n'est en aucun cas cela. Il ne souhaite que mon bonheur. Il est très protecteur, et c'est tout, comme l'est Ron avec Ginny. Je pense qu'aujourd'hui, s'il se rend compte à quel point tu peux me rendre heureuse, il acceptera, il a confiance en moi et en mon jugement. Il n'a pas non plus oublié la mini scène qui montra ta jalousie que tu lui a faite peu après la découverte de la nature de la troisième tâche du tournoi. Je dois avouer que le fait que tu te sentes menacé me flatte assez car je me suis véritablement rendue compte à quel point tu tenais à moi et cela m'a d'autant plus fait mal lorsque tu t'es éloigné de moi. Alors n'oublie pas qu'Harry n'est pas un concurrent. Je ne veut vraiment pas être une cause de discorde entre vous. Vous avez de nombreux points communs et pourriez très bien vous entendre. D'autant plus qu'il semblerait que la fille qui occupe ses pensées est et restera Ginny. Même s'ils ont rompu l'année dernière, leur histoire est loin d'être finie selon moi.

Je dois aussi t'avouer une chose : ta présence serait vraiment rassurante pour moi, surtout en ce moment. Je me sens très seule, Harry est absent, Ron est débordé par son travail de préfet en chef. Même si Ginny es là , je ne peux pas trop lui demander d'être présente pour moi car ça vie est suffisamment morose pour ne pas en rajouter avec mes problèmes personnels. Comme si e ne m'inquiétais pas assez pour Harry, les serpentard et tout particulièrement Malefoy en rajoute une couche en se comportant vraiment de manière très étrange et je suis totalement perdue. Ta présence me ferrait tellement de bien et apporterait un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute alors j'espère que tu viendras...

**Hermione**

_alors, verdict ? Je vous voir venir, vous allez sûrement me dire que cela ne colle pas à la personnalité d'Hermione, qu'elle ne peut pas vouloir être en couple avec lui... Mais cette lettre est à prendre dans le cadre d'une fic donc cette fic vous apportera la réponse dans les mois à venir_


End file.
